


Day 22: Stars

by SaiTheWriter



Series: Turkstober2020 [20]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M, Stars, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), Turkstober (Compilation of FFVII), meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiTheWriter/pseuds/SaiTheWriter
Summary: Cuz the stars remi- no. It's just some Renoche shenanigans.
Relationships: Reno/Roche (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Turkstober2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957075
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Turkstober 2020





	Day 22: Stars

“Ya know, when ya said you’d make me see stars, this isn’t what I thought you meant, yo.” There was still a chill in the air, but the shorter days at the end of winter made for great night rides, and damned if Roche didn’t love corralling him outta Midgar on his bike for some free form drives. Really, he was sure the man loved showing off his riding skills and being able to curl around him while they rode. It wasn’t completely horrible, not once he’d been surprised with a set of good riding gear by the surprisingly thoughtful behemoth. 

Red piping lined tastefully along the black outerwear, faint accents of dark grey settled in as well when you looked close, but nigh invisible at night. Insulated and thick, it kept him warm for these excursions, so there really weren’t any complaints. They’d left Midgar near twilight, but that’d been hours ago, and Roche was adamant about his refusal to let him know exactly where they were. It was definitely enough to leave the light pollution of the skyline behind, allowing them to see that vast small inducing sky painted in so many lights. He stood there, looking up in the middle of that clearing for several moments until rustling shook him from his stupor. Roche was moving up the short hillock with a saddlebag, unloading it upon the ground. Blankets, a bottle of some brown liquor, shit, even …was that a cheese board? Reno whistled low, watching him unfurl the thing andreach for him. “Shit, you’re really doing the romance angle, aren’t ya?”

Rolling his eyes, the blond tugged him in, nuzzling that scrap of facial hair along his throat in the way he’d complained of making him squirm. The shit did it just to screw with him. “Overheard tonight was a good night to star watch, figured taking you with me on a ride and out to such a picturesque area would bode well for me.” Oh fuck, he’d gone full poet. Roche was many things, but himbo he was not. Not really. That was a different mentor mentee duo. Ahem.

Reno tilted to let him nibble along the tender skin of his throat, his own fingers reaching back to thread through that mane of his. Roche rumbled in response to the touch, obviously pleased. Reno took pride in the fact that he’d found such a simple way to soothe his speed demon, and there was nothing better than lying abed with him and carding through that hair of his. “You brought me out here to sight see baby, not fall asleep at that boring book talk.” He teased, dropping down and away from the embrace to settle on the thick blanket. 

“I brought you here to see the sky, and maybe a bit more.” He gestured towards the fare, crackers and meat added to the little wrapped platter. “It’s almost time, too.” A flicked glance to his PHS and he was nodding while he mumbled that aloud, sinking down to his rear right next to the Turk. And then he subsided, snagging up the bottle, popping it open and taking a deep swig. 

If Reno didn’t know any better, he might have thought the blond was...shy. And damned if that wasn’t cute as fuck. “Roche.” The Turk prodded, voice sliding towards innocent. A good warning, if any when Reno was involved.

The SOLDIER tilted his gaze over, wiping his lips on the back of his arm. “Yeah?” His gaze turned towards him, then the blanket and food, then abruptly he tilted the bottle back again. After all, he had a much higher tolerance than Reno, he could definitely take the largess of it and be fine.

Reno’s lips thinned, then abruptly tilted up into a slow smile. “You’re shy about being romantic.” Reno pointed out bluntly, watching him choke on his gulp and drop the cheese and meat slice in his other hand. Jackpot. 

“What?” Blinking in surprise, the blond shook his head, the locks sweeping wildly back and forth. “Are you kidding? What’d you think me talkin’ to ya at the party wasn’t romantic?” The bluster was cute, and he only found himself widening his grin when it became apparent the man was outright squirming.

“It was hot, Roche. You wanted to ‘get my engine going’, remember?” He teased, shuffling closer. “This is outta your wheelhouse innit?” Another sing song, reaching to pick the bottle from his hands and tilt it back into his own mouth. The liquor was some type of brandy with a smoky sugar afterburn, and damned if he wasn’t in love with it. He really had tried.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.” Roche tossed his head, tilting away with a low snort. Giving him mercy, Reno set the bottle to the side and crawled bodily over his leg and into his lap, draping elegantly against him to lean back into his chest. Slinging an arm out, the redhead tugged the bottle closer for another swig, then slid it into the SOLDIER’s palm until he had the sense to curl his fingers around it. 

“Sure you don’t, Speedy.” Reno hummed lazily, snagging up another slice of cheese. He waited until the bottle was back down before offering it up towards the blond, head tilted back to peek. “Not a bad thing, ya know. I’m kinda shit at it too.” It felt like an admission that took time to offer up, but it wasn’t quite fair to narrow in on Roche like that without a bit of his own. “This is nice though, yo. I appreciate it.”

Roche’s brows had climbed from the admission, and then the compliment, his wicked smile warming up his features immediately after it clicked. A heavy but warm arm curled around him, dragging along his chest to cup his cheek. Tilting him up and to the side, Roche met his lips in a tender touch, far different than the few heated kisses stolen since that fateful day under the mistletoe. Damned if he wasn’t gonna give the man brownie points for continuing the theme. The kiss was returned, his tongue sweeping out to lap away the harshly sweet bite of alcohol that gathered at the corners of their lips.

He’d almost forgotten where they were when the blond shifted abruptly beneath him, breaking the kiss to smile. “Look up, pretty bird.” The blond rumbled, letting go of his head and taking his own advice. Licking his lips, Reno followed the cue, turning once again to settle and looking up as he did. 

Right into the sky of shooting stars. 

In awe the redhead watched, hushed almost completely as the stars streaked through the dark and into the night once more. “Holy fuck, yo.” Reno breathed, idly making out the sensation of Roche petting over his middle. They remained like that while the sky lit intermittently, each star another glow that warmed his inside as much as the bottle passed between them. They demolished the treats along with it, leaving nothing but the wreckage and crumbles on the plate while they curled together under the light.

Eventually, the stars began to slow, first to shorter waves, then to singles, and at last to nothing. It was late, and the chill had long ago began to penetrate now that the alcohol had dried up. Easing himself up, Reno shifted until he was settled facing the SOLDIER in his lap, slanting his mouth over his even as the man opened it to speak.

He took the hint, and curled his other arm around him, nosing him briefly after the kiss finally subsided. “Gotta say, I hate being wrong.” At Roche’s furrowed brow, he continued. “You’re not food at that romance shit, you’re pretty great.” 

His face lit up, and then he leaned back in with a happy little growl to his murmur, nosing at his cheek. “Spent all week planning it, I wanted to make my move perfect for ya, Red.” Roche admitted, fingers sliding up to curl at his nape and the hair there. “How’d you like it? I even toned down on any pit slang.” 

Oh. So that’s what he was missing. “Tell ya what. You can keep the shitty puns, they’re kinda part of you. And if you wanna keep going to this kinda stuff, I’m definitely alright with it.” Shifting forward, he nosed along his cheek, lips tickling at his ear. “But you gotta stay you. That’s what makes you hot, zo to.” He sealed the declaration with a sharp bite to the tender shell of his ear, reveling in the growling gasp that issued from the man. 

Those hands gripped tight, the one at his nape dragging his hair into a fistful that tugged along his scalp in several electrifying bursts. “Fuck Red.” Roche breathed, tugging on his hair until he slid back long enough to look him over. “You want me, you got me, gonna get under that hood and give you a real good diagnostic.” The steady rumble tugged a shudder from the Turk, his grin slow and warm. “Work you over, bring you right on up to the redline. Maybe see if we can’t pull you over it, huh?”

Reno shuddered in his hold, cursing anything listening for the fact that all his terrible talk actually became a turn on. When the hell had he fallen for this eloquent greaser? “Sounds like it might be a costly bill, Speedy.” In for a penny. “Might have to set up a maintenance plan, dole it out in increments so my ass can cash that check.” 

At that the SOLDIER let out a rolling laugh, dipping down to kiss at his throat. “I think I can make that happen. But for now, I’m sober as hell and it’s a good ol’ ride back home. Up for it?”

“I could ride with you all night, yo.”


End file.
